Talk:Ten-Tails/Archive 1
New page sorry not much is on there, I noticed no one had created it yet so I tried. look Sylexus, sign ur comments. 2nd im going 2 report u 2 an admin 4 breaking a poilcy (no spoilers)--Moiz1224 (talk) 02:48, October 9, 2009 (UTC) But it's not a spoiler, the manga is out now on Naruto central. And how do I sign? Im not very good with wikis... Srry i apologize..I 4got it came out early 2day :( u shood sign ur posts by either writing 4 tildes (Moiz1224 (talk) 02:51, October 9, 2009 (UTC)) which is on ur keyboard or by pressing the signature button on this editing page (its the 3rd from the right)--Moiz1224 (talk) 02:51, October 9, 2009 (UTC) thanks, and I know what tildes are Sylexus (talk) 02:53, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Why are they deleting all the 10 tail pages? No idea, it's not a spoiler anymore. The chapter's out Sylexus (talk) 03:05, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Yea Its wierd I want to add to it but theres no page.Vmejia (talk) 03:10, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Who tagged it for deletion and why? Also why is none of this updated on the sage of six paths? Sylexus (talk) 03:14, October 9, 2009 (UTC) also shouldn't Madara's page/Akatsuki's page be updated about this as well (I say akatsuki's because of Madara's goal portion.) Maybe the ten tails is a wolf becouse wolfs are looking same like fox but are bigger and stronger Combination of sharingan and rinnegan if u look at the beast eyes it has the rinnegan multiple rings and the sharingans tomas so did he get the rinnegan from the beast 2 :All of this is speculation as of now. We don't know whats the deal with its eyes.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 14:43, October 9, 2009 (UTC) If you also obsevered, the moon which Madara plans to reflect the "infinite" Tsukuyomi bears the same design. While I agree with TheUlimate, this is all merely a speculation. I do however find it interesting to note that The Statue of The Outer Path greatly resembles that of the Ten Tails. However, the fact that it's body became the moon vexes me. This is all merely my own observation, but still I am throwing ideas out. NF RPr 15:19, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I don't know.... the sage couldn't have possibly taken the ten tails out without the rinnegan. The ten tails could easily be as powerful as the other nine combined, maybe more. So maybe the ten tails gained the "rinnegan-sharingan" when it was sealed in the sage. The summons that Pain used had the rinnegan and the crows in Itachi's genjutsu had the sharingan. Naruto and the nine-tails are tightly bound so why not? (User:Falstag1001) 19:24 10-10-09 (UTC) dident someone mentioned in the manga that the sharingan was developed from the byakugan? so how come you are debating over it? i think it is a combination between the 3 dojutsu white eye ( Byakugan) tome ( sharingan) conentric circles ( rinnengan) maybe this were the dojutsu were derive from (User:Pdmazen) There is very low probability that the beast aquired the rinnegan from the sage.This is b'coz in the pic of ten tailes it had the rinnegan type thing befor it was sealed.It is a possibility that the sage sealed the beast within him and got the rinnegan.This seems pretty impossible but think about it.The whole theme of Naruto is "Will Power Wins".So maybe the sage had the will power like naruto or maybe more and was able to defeat the beast.Maybe this is alos why there was such a big gap between Hashirama's and Madara's Power.After all we have see that naruto, in his normal form, was able to punch 4-tailed sora so hard it knocked him to his senses!Where as three-tailed naruto was easily tossed aside by sora. I believe what Pdmazen said, it probably has traits of all three and those dojutsu are merely parts of this superior one. --TakeruDavis (talk) 16:21, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I'd agree that this is probably what the saages eyes looked like, a superior combination of the others-- considering that you need the sharingan to use izanagi. if the 10-tails has it, it's because he is being controlled, just as manda and the 9-tails took on the sharingan when they were being controlled. ten tails face if u look closely under his eye, you will notice another face that looks like nagato -- (talk) 15:56, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Are you thinking of the Sage of the Six Paths? Jacce | Talk 15:59, October 9, 2009 (UTC) i am not sure but it look like it have a face--Abdulla266 (talk) 16:01, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :If you are thinking of the guy with the sword and the staff, I would say it is the sage, as the pic comes from Madara's story of the beast. Jacce | Talk 16:04, October 9, 2009 (UTC) i know that the man is the sage, but the beast have a face under its big eye if u look closely --Abdulla266 (talk) 16:05, October 9, 2009 (UTC) are you talking about the picture in this article? or on a different page in the chapter?--SkyFlicker (talk) 21:40, October 9, 2009 (UTC) iam talking about the ten tails picture in the article, if u look closely under the eye u will see another face --Abdulla266 (talk) 18:40, October 10, 2009 (UTC) thats just a side effect of the shading.Saimaroimaru (talk) 18:52, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I think that ten tail is actualy an one eyed wolf becouse wolfs are similar to foxes and they are more ferouches.Kishimoto always wants to trick people while reading his manga and to do as real ninja manga writer(like that time everybody tought mizukage is an old man who was holding kage hat,but it turned out its a girl)Wolfs are similar in looking like foxes and I am sure that it will turn out that its a wolf almost 100%.YamatoTakeru (talk) 20:34, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Everyone knew Mei was the Mizukage, old guy was just some random elder handing her the hat. Omnibender - Talk - 20:38, November 26, 2010 (UTC)Yeah I know and before tentails was introduced I was bodered why is there only nine beasts.I always asked myself is there a ten tails becouse ten is round number and nine is not. (talk) 23:15, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Why the hack jumping from one topic in another. The topic is ,,ten tail's face'', and now you're arguing about mizukage mei terumi LOL...Oh yeah I started it sorry. We should find what creature in japanese history and folclore had those things that ten tails has on his head those things like lumps...YamatoTakeru (talk) 19:59, April 1, 2011 (UTC) only ten tails? okay you would think that if it split its power among nine tailed beasts it would have 45 tails originally do the math 1+2=3+3=6+4=10+5=15+6=21+7=28+8=36+9=45 any ideas--Cmcwiki (talk) 17:00, October 9, 2009 (UTC) The 45 tails :P, but we can only speculate how its like that. And by the way, it looks like a cyclops/armored gorilla/fox with ten tails :P Nat12345919 (talk) 02:23, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Um, no. Thats... just idiotic... In DBZ, when two beings preform Fusion, they dont become two beings just added together. Have some brains, dude. They became ONE being, with ONE fused soul. They just seem to have similar conciousness of both fusionees. Since Kishi-san based Naruto off of his childhood penchant for DBZ, it isn't too unreal for him to have adopted a similar context with his Bijuu. They all fuse, and gain a final tail, making them "complete". It has ntohing to do with Math. Kishi's never been that obvious. Plus, ill just add that having a Bijuu with 45 tails is the speculation of a n00b who lacks any form of Manga Knowledge and Deciphering. --Seireitou-hanshi (瀞霊冬川平) 18:50, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Yea-no. Just no. 45 TAILS? No way. Ten tails is more than 9. It's not math, it just is. --Thepantheon (talk) 22:48, October 10, 2009 (UTC) besides, Kishis not smart enough to do someytihng like addition 10 tails = 1 tail from each Bijuu + 1 tail created entirely for the 10 Tails itself. i believe the power split is like this One Tail:1, Two Tails:1, Tree Tails:1, Four Tails:1,Five Tails:1, Six Tail:1,Seven Tail:1, Eigth Tail:1.5 and Nine Tail:1.5 --Linkdarkside (talk) 15:54, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Does any of this matter? The beast is confirmed to have ten tails. Whether that makes sense or not is irrelevent to the article. --Enoki911 (talk) 07:56, December 18, 2009 (UTC)Enoki911you could mention it that its maybe a wolf becose it would be stupid that ten tails is a fox becouse Kishimoto would never make some stupid mistake like that I mean cmon people that manga should be original not repeting it self and coping another mangas and being just another stereotype manga that is why is naruto number 1 and is higly phrased in the world utter inconsistency! so let me get this straight, kyubi has "near infinite chakra" while the jubi has just a "massive and foul chakra". where's the logic in this please. kyubi cannot have near infinite chakra because its incomplete form of the jubi. the jubi should be the one with near infinite chakra. This wiki is such a fanboy place. Where does it state explicitly in the manga that kyubi has near limitless chakra? :You're right, it doesn't. Kyuubi has a ton but shouldn't be called near limitless or the like. ZeroSD (talk) 11:58, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::First of all, utter inconsistency is rather overreacted. ::That said, I can't find a single official source that says the Nine-Tails has near-infinite chakra. All sources I found only said it had huge or enormous chakra. This does seem like a case where fanon became more well-known that canon. ::P.S. "This wiki is such a fanboy place." Of course it's a fanboy place. We wouldn't be here if we weren't fans. However, there are hundreds of sites with far worse information that those few major mistakes that appear on this site, The strength of Narutopedia is that when you spot a mistake, you can help us correct it like you did right now. There's no need for a personal attack on us. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:15, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :::I could have sworn it was referred to as "Near limitless". In the anime or something. Then again, I may only THINK I heard it heard it was near-limitless. But /shrug not so sure.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 12:19, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ditto, but i THINK it went more like "Naruto being the kyubi jinhuriki gives him near-limitless chakra" or something like that.--SkyFlicker (talk) 17:26, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :maybe it is limitless but because half of the chakra is sealed away ( i think the yang chakra) it is now only near limitless. This is such a load of rubbish. so the jubi, who is a combination of all the chakra monsters doesn't have limitless chakra, but the kyubi does? thats the most illogical thing ive ever heard. and kyubi has a limit obviously. im sure the kyubi doesnt infinite amounts compared to the eight tails, who by the way, ran out of chakra last chapter, so its gone from the eight tails having a limit to the 9 tails being infinite. its been stated to have massive amounts not infinite. no chapter has ever used the word near infinite chakra and im going to try and change it. ..well, the thing here is, how do you measure "near infinite chakra"? The kyuubi is, by far the strongest of the 9 tailed beasts from what I've gathered. But, logically, the jubi, if it was strong enough to give rise to all of the tailed beasts, must be far stronger. It wouldn't be a stretch to say that the Jubi is to the nine tails what the nine tails is to a human, no? Oh, and also, about the beasts running out of chakra; couldn't it be because the tailed beasts, while they do have an enormous chakra, can run out, and the only reason they seldom do is because they regain chakra at an incredible rate? That would explain how the 8-tails ran out; it lost chakra much faster than it could regenerate it. (talk) 20:26, April 15, 2010 (UTC) The kyubi doesnt have infinite chakra. if the 8 tails has a limit so des the kyubi. Madara said that the jubi possessed the strongest chakra ever. Thats actually a quote from the manga. There is no quote saying that kyubi has infinite chakra. it ws made up by fan boys trying to big it up. Change the jubi to possessing the strongest chakra ever.Jibers (talk) 22:42, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Even if the manga says it has 'near limitless chakara', it could just be a hyperbole, considering we know it does have at least masses of the stuff, 'near limitless' could just be 'near limitless by comparison'. Personally I think it's just hyperbole. (talk)Tora Kouhi AAA shonensuki now we are fans...What have I told you all the times. We are fanboyish organization, and naruto is a manga and anime and it is not a quantum physics or anything else Cherez...So we all make mistakes because we are a HUMAN(not yelling just making point)...Kishimoto is human, we are humana, I am human so no more troling, please...YamatoTakeru (talk) 20:15, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm actually a horse =\--Cerez365™☺ 20:16, April 20, 2011 (UTC) You know, rather than attack the wiki, contextually you should've got that if the Ten-Tails is a fusion of all the tailed beasts that it would naturally gain all their traits - possibly more - which would include 'near limitless chakra' or even beyond if you want to play it like that. The very nature of infinte Tsukuyomi should suggest it has more chakra than the Nine-Tails if Tobi wanted to become its Jinchuriki to realise its plan, rather than use the Nine-Tails.--Jingo12 (talk) 04:14, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Do you realize you just responded to a question over two years old? O.o Skitts (talk) 05:05, November 3, 2011 (UTC) what the.... the word near infinite doesn't exsiste there is infinite and non infinite that's all there is --Charmanking2198 (talk) 15:58, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Madaras moon plan not being possible Maybe you should put in trivia that the plan to reassemble the ten-tails is impossible due to only half of nine-tails chakra being in Naruto and the other half sealed forever in that jutsu used by the third hokage to seal the first and second hokages soul? So the nine-tails effectivley has only half of its chakra and now all the taild beasts together dont have chakra equal to the ten tails? Maybe Madara is not aware of that fact? Just my 2 cents... maybe madara can somehow free that chakra... Stylator (talk) 16:38, November 2, 2009 (UTC) it would be massively funny if Madara near succeeded and at the last moment found out about this and was like "dang, guess I can't do it" lol--SkyFlicker (talk) 17:28, November 2, 2009 (UTC) And then white Zetsu laughs like he did with the tantacle :). But no really, i believe its at least a trivia because its not possible to release anyone from that seal so half of ninetails (and thereby some of tentails) chakra is forever gone. I dont believe Madara even knows of that sealing jutsu let alone how to free the chakra. FlameSkarr (talk) 19:17, November 2, 2009 (UTC) That assumes 100% of 9-tails charka is needed. Half is enough for 9-tail to exist. Presumably 10-tails would be at not *quite* full, but can probably be assembled without it. All the tails are still there after all. ZeroSD (talk) 20:43, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I assume 100% is needed, because he wouldn't be perfect like he wanted. Maybe he wouldnt have quite enough power to do what he plans to do, maybe not cast tsukuyomi on the WHOLE world?FlameSkarr (talk) 22:24, November 2, 2009 (UTC) And half of 9-tails is ALOT of chakra so it would be a big hole in the 10-tails chakra, at least so it seems by the manga to me.FlameSkarr (talk) 22:26, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Perhaps the Nine-Tails can recreate the chakra. Yamato mentioned that the yin-yang chakra while talking about nature transformation, so maybe you just transform the chakra's inherent nature into yin and yang. The Nine-Tails wasn't at full power when the chakra was sealed, so it makes sense that since then, he has regained his chakra while in Naruto. He could then simply create more yin chakra. --Enoki911 (talk) 07:44, December 26, 2009 (UTC)Enoki911 I look at this backwards. Madara wants to undo exactly what Ridoku Sennin did, which is split the Juubi. So, I would think that Madara needs all of the pieces for it to go back together. DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 08:36, December 29, 2009 (UTC) 'Kay, If humans can regenerate chara, then a demon made completely out of chakra certainly can. So there's a 87% chance that the Nine-Tails got it recreated.--Narutodude (talk) 23:36, January 15, 2010 (UTC)Narutodude If the nine tails could regenerate the other half of its chakra, then the 4th's plan would make no sense at all, which doesn't seem like something he would overlook.DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 03:53, January 17, 2010 (UTC) The nature of the seal which I am quoting states, "Minato sealed the Yang half within Naruto with the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, and sealed the Yin half with the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, thus making it inaccessible to Naruto." This means that even though the other half of the chakra can't be used by Naruto, if someone or even Naruto himself were able to undo the seal it would release it all. But since the seal weakens over time he made a key that could control the amount of chakra being accessed, Naruto can unseal the second half a bit more up until he has 7/8ths of it unsealed before losing control. Therefore the other half of the chakra is still there and the plan can be accomplished. On a side note Akatsuki's sealing technique removes the beast fully whether or not it is sealed in different parts this being seen in how it can withdraw Shukaku from Gaara when he very was sealed differently in his host atleast different from how the nine tails was sealed into Naruto.WolfMaster (talk) 03:09, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't madara's jutsu not be possible anyways if the ten tails became the moon so when it is free how will he put the sharingan on the moon? I think he is just bluffing :Whether or not this plan is possible or even Madara's actual intention is debatable, but anything other than what we have seen and read in the manga would be conjecture. :For the sake of the discussion, I would like to mention that Madara is not an idiot and has had decades to plan this. If the Eye of the Moon Plan is impossible, it would be because of the way the Nine-Tails is sealed and not because of any stupid oversight on Madara's part. About the moon disappearing after the Ten-Tails is released, I can only ask this: Does a box disappear after removing its contents? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:53, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I understand the analogy, but the moon was revealed to be a prison, and considering it was said to be made with Chibaku Tensei, it would appear that to get something from it, it's either break in or break out. Omnibender - Talk - 01:21, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::The analogy still stands. Even after cutting the box open or even punching a hole into it, the box still exists. Nagato's mini-moon was still there after Naruto broke out. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:34, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::So the moon will fall apart? It's the only thing I'm trying to figure out. It would be interesting to see how Madara would retrieve the Ten-Tail's body. Would he destroy the moon? I think he'd only do that as a way to show off how powerful he is. Either that or he'll use his timespace ninjutsu to get it. Omnibender - Talk - 01:54, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Nagato's mini-moon only fell apart because Nagato cancelled the Chibaku Tensei. Besides, the real-life moon kind of proves that the gravity would keep the moon together. Even if you increased the size of the Ten-Tails as seen in the manga by a thousandfold, it still wouldn't be enough to seriously damage the moon. :::::In fact, you can remove half of the moon without making the Eye of the Moon Plan impossible. Maybe even more, if the entire visible surface of the moon is not needed. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 02:00, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Since the Ten-Tails is obviously a moon rabbit, think of the moon as an Easter egg; it will split in half, perhaps on a hinge, the Ten-Tails and its glutinous rice center will be removed, and then the moon will close up, someday becoming a Dyson sphere for Naruto Jr. XXL to visit. ~SnapperT '' 02:10, June 5, 2010 (UTC) The plan may have been impossible before, but I will summarise all the facts. 1.The 9 tails not at full power, as stated previously the beasts will regain chakra, (although people say because 1 section has been taken the other section won't restore itself) well seeing as Naruto got back some chakra from Sora i am guessing that he may have gotten both Yin and Yang chakra, meaning that the fox can now regenerate what ever side of chakra has been lost. 2.The moon being destroyed, remember Kabuto revived the fallen (Nagato) meaning, well he has "a" rennigan and he is dead and his chakra will replenish, can use another Chibakui Tensei and rebuild the moon, so even if the moon is destroyed Kabuto will just have Nagato repair it. Thus now ensuring the fact that his plan will work because there is no flaw in what I have just pointed out, but if you think there is I would gladly like to here it. --Elvesyou 18:16, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Just to remind you, Sora isn't a canon character, so all that "Naruto got some of the Nine-Tails' chakra back" has no canon weight whatsoever. Omnibender - Talk - 18:20, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Well that is true I did overlook that fact, but I am still sure that the chakra will regenerate, sorry to ask this but what release does Naruto have, Yin or Yang?. --Elvesyou 18:22, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Minato sealed the Yang chakra of the Nine-Tails in Naruto, if that's what you're asking. The only form of nature transformation Naruto himself has ever used is Wind Release. Omnibender - Talk - 18:25, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Well i guess everything is pretty much speculation as nothing further has been shown.......... --Elvesyou 18:33, November 28, 2010 (UTC) People are talking about the Nine-tails only having half of its chakra, **CONJECTURE ALERT** What if Madara was influencing Sasuke to become a revenger to create a synthetic Yin half and combine the nine-tails yang half. Light and dark, Karin did say Naruto was the exact opposite of Sasuke. --Alastar 89 (talk) 04:50, April 4, 2011 (UTC) This all are speculations wich never will be writen on articles.Oh I know maybe Madara will conect sasuke to electric cable and put trow the negative or maybe he will conect sasuke for katode. People please, when first part ended of manga nobody was expecting that we will see a man with mouth on his palms and chest, that there is creator of ninja world etc etc. And kishi is not exactly man of his word (interview reporter: kishimot sensei will it be samurai or rockets or missiles in your manga? kishimoto:apsolutely not...A few mangas later asura path and mifune)...YamatoTakeru (talk) 20:24, April 20, 2011 (UTC) You guys are forgetting a crucial detail: Chakra can be restored after being sealed or used up. The Yang Chakra of the Nine Tails was restored since the beast resided in Naruto and fed on his Chakra. Minato only needed to seal that Chakra at the moment so the Fox could be sealed, but now the lost Chakra is restored. --Elven Windsword (talk) 19:08, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Actually only half of it was sealed when minato sealed it within naruto, he did this because it had to much chakra to drag with him, so he weakened it to be placed within another. and as already stated tailed beast are made of chakra, and regenrate their chakra like it did after naruto took its chakra it later regenerated it, meaning it had 100% again. seriously...people read the manga, look at the pictures, infere. put 1 and 1 together. idk how to sign this or whatever, guess (wiki user?), this being said kurama regenerated the rest of its chakra over time. it was not whole at first but slowly regenerated it. pretty sure naruto fight with kurama showed this since he stole its chakra, it shrank, then later after regenerating within it was back to noraml. even naruto pointed this out Well, don't count on this being resolved, this series has a nasty habit of undermining its previous definition of impossibility. Even if it is addressed in the future, expect for Madara, or God forbid, Orochimaru to figure it out. Ten tails and Sora If you guys remember Sora from the Naruto anime filler, we know that some of the chakra of the Kyuubi is sealed within him. Doesn't that mean for Uchiha Madara to posess the FULL Kyuubi he would have to go after Sora too? :Since he is an anime only character, he doesn't matter, but still, in the end of that arc, Naruto/Kyubi took back Sora's Kyubi chakra, making Sora a normal person again. Jacce | Talk 18:47, November 2, 2009 (UTC) It wouldn't matter much because he only had fragments. The only fragments worth noting are Kinkaku and Ginkaku whom Madara, or Tobi as we're calling him, already took. --Jingo12 (talk) 04:11, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Extra Limbs/Tails ?? I'm not quite sure about this, but I think that we should at least mention something about those tail looking things on it's back, they are near the head too. Art-is-a-blast (talk) 01:54, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I think those are horns. -- (talk) 23:42, December 20, 2009 (UTC) tomoes and ancestors i had a question...the jubi's eye has 9tomoes and we have 9tailed beasts right so i was wondering if each tomoe is related(or represent)a tailed beast and another question do you think that senju and uchiha ancestors's powers are simply gained from the jubi(actually their father the sage of the 6 paths that part of his power was jubi's power)an example to prove this is uchiha ancestors's eyes that evolved to sharingan a doujutsu that has 3tomoes...or senju ancestors's exceptional physical(and according to one manga lifeforce)chakra -- (talk) 17:54, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I think that all depends on whether or not the Sage was already a Jinchuriki when he had his kids. DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 08:38, December 29, 2009 (UTC) All elements Real quick, if the 9 tailed beasts are made of his chakra, and among the beasts you can find every basic element especially water, should'nt it say the 10 tailed beast has every element. No, because you can't find every element. Only wind was explicitly said to be possessed by a tailed beast. Fire is pretty much given with the two tails, but no tailed beast was shown to use earth and lightning, water might be possible if six and five tails are the source of its jinchuriki's bubble and steam ninjutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 18:42, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, the four tails can use earth. (talk) 19:25, January 31, 2010 (UTC) True, four tails can use earth as part of lava, I forgot about that, but lightning is still missing. Omnibender - Talk - 19:32, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I might be bringing up old stuff, but what about the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox? Questionaredude (talk) 23:52, September 15, 2010 (UTC) The One-Tails uses Wind, Two-Tails uses Fire, Three Tails uses Water, Four tails uses Earth don't know the rest--Shabih (talk) 18:57, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Name Should this article be named "Ten-Tails" or "Ten_tailed Beast"?--LeafShinobi (talk) 14:29, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Sharingan I think that we should mention something about the Beasts's Sharingan. Also, I believe that the Sharingan originally belonged to the Ten-Tails. When the Sage sealed it inside himself, he got all of it's abilities (Sharingan). So this may mean that it became his Kekkei Genkai and that's why the older brother's descendants have the Sharingan, because the older brother inherited the Sage's ,,eyes".Art-is-a-blast (talk) 14:25, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :After looking at it, it looks like it is the Sharingan mixed with Rinningan (Multiple Circles with Sharingan Tamoes on each one) Should something about this be added? Hidan13 (talk) 21:25, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Like a sharinningan or something? (talk) 21:26, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::I believe the resemblance to the Rinnegan is nothing more that coincidence. If you take a regular Sharingan and add two more circles with tomoe, you'll get the Ten-Tails' eye. obviously it would also has resemble the Rinnegan, since it has a number of concentric circles. :::It might be prudent to make a mention of the Rinnegan, but it has to be carefully worded. Something like: "It has only one eye, which has nine tomoe in three orbits. The tomoe make the eye resemble the Sharingan, while the many concentric circles make it resemble the Rinnegan." --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:37, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::is it not worth a mention that the tablet that the sage made needs both SHARINGAN (and mangekyou) and the RINNEGAN? (talk) 17:39, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::No, that's not worth a mention, since it isn't true. The tablet doesn't require both Sharingan and Rinnegan, it only requires the Rinnegan. The Mangekyō Sharingan and Sharingan are simply also able to decipher some of the text. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 17:58, October 10, 2009 (UTC) i thought it said that each decipher a different part of the text on the tablet, which you just said yourself, what else could the rinnegan do with that tablet? so, wouldn't it need all 3 to decipher the ENTIRE tablet? (talk) 18:04, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :No. To give a hypothetically numerical example: the Sharingan can read 25%, Mangekyo can read 50%, and the Rinnegan can read 100%. Also, *pokes ShounenSuki*. ''~SnapperT '' 18:20, October 10, 2009 (UTC) That percent part is pure speculation. All he said was you needed the three eyes to read all of it and read it in the oreder of Sharingan, MAngekyou, and then Rinnegan. By having those at you use you ca obtained more info.Saimaroimaru (talk) 18:57, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it's speculation, that's why Snapper said it was hypothetical... :His point isn't, though. Madara says: :It's quite clear from the text than one doesn't need all three dōjutsu to read the entire text. The Rinnegan can likely read it all, the Mangekō Sharingan can read less than the Rinnegan, and the Sharingan can read even less than the Mangekyō Sharingan. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:27, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Hey, wait a minute, we aren't even sure that's the beasts real eye, it could be the sage that manipulates it by turning it eyes into that, like Madara did to the Kyubi (I think...), i think it's just the sage that manipulates it, but it could indeed be its real eye. (talk) 12:28, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Confusedmember :Yah... no real proof whose eye that was. - SimAnt 17:11, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :I like to call it the "Sharinnegan"...... yeah..... Timeel39 (talk) 04:01, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Tailed Beast Abilities If the Ten-Tailed Beest is a fusion of all 9 Tailed beasts, then wouldn't the Ten-Tails have all of the abilities of all the Tailed Beasts? Also would the Jinchuriki of the Ten-Tails gain the same Dojutsu as the Ten-Tails? KonohaSunaKiriKumoIwa (talk) 05:20, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :The whole is not necessarily the same as the sum of its parts and we have no idea if the Ten-Tails even has a dōjutsu. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:07, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Unique Traits Ultimate Chakra should be added to the list.http://manga.bleachexile.com/naruto-chapter-467-page-13.html[[User:Umishiru|Umishiru]] (talk) 08:31, August 27, 2010 (UTC) http://www.mangareader.net/93-35269-13/naruto/chapter-467.html[[User:Umishiru|Umishiru]] (talk) 02:50, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Yin/Yang release http://somemanga.com/alt/Naruto/510/SleepyFans/10/ Seems the beast had it and the Sage used it for his creation of all things tech. Also you see object made to look like its eye except it has teh yin/yang symbol, perhaps thats how he used the tech or how it looked when used it.Umishiru (talk) 16:37, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Bump.Umishiru (talk) 00:54, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Bump.Umishiru (talk) 18:05, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :If you're going to bump this thing then you need to explain what he means because i lost interest half way into the thing. --Cerez☺ (talk) 19:44, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :It's a Sleepy Fans translation. When they differ from other translations, assume that they're wrong. ''~SnapperT '' 21:35, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Then what is the correct translation? Did he use the beast's Yin/Yang chakra or not? Also, what site or translator should I refer to use when looking back in past chapters?Umishiru (talk) 02:26, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :::example ''~SnapperT '' 02:44, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks.Umishiru (talk) 02:46, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I suggest to ask suki, as the picture of the eye behind implies something else. -- (talk) 19:00, March 18, 2011 (UTC)eastfire Body of the Jubi. The body seems like it is similar to the Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path by Nagato, which could imply that the Statue is a summoning powered by doujutsu. Could someone add about how the body is similar to the Appearance, to the wiki page? :No. Not only the bodies aren't that similar, but suggesting so would be speculation. Omnibender - Talk - 00:00, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::While it would be on the verge of speculation, the latest chapter pretty well implies that the statue is either the ten-tails, or a replacement body for it. The arms and pose are quite similar as well, and the statue seems to have ten stubs on its back. ::So, would the latest chapter be enough evidence to mention the similarity? 04:50, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Juubi picture in anime The anime jubi picture is out. Who will post it? I have this IMG :It has subtitles... --Cerez™☺ 12:39, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::It can be fixed, I could try or my sister she is even better in photoshop than I, or mybe someone can do that... :::If we can accept the red eye, give me a couple of seconds. --Gojita (talk) 12:53, March 31, 2011 (UTC)Gojita I was faster. will this do somebody need to croop it...IMGhttp://i51.tinypic.com/2eefrr8.jpg[/IMG] Nice work gojita goya would be proud on you. I was not fast enough...YamatoTakeru (talk) 13:04, March 31, 2011 (UTC) So what if it has red eye it is ten tails from anime in color. Nobody said it that if sage has purple eyes that ten tails has to have it. I'm giving you picture cleared of subtitles and croped, and if you want to use it fine if you don't I don't give the dam it.IMG But when it was shown the second time it had a purple eye, but the first view it had a red eye, make up your mind anime.... --Elvesyou 06:43, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :They got the Jubi's eye wrong anyways. It lacks tomoes. Thus, it would be an inaccurate portrayal to use the anime image.Ryne 91 (talk) 06:50, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok i have edited the picture (it does include the tameo) here it is.... --Elvesyou 06:54, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :::We cannot use photoshopped pictures. We can't do much in the way of editing the pictures at all, really.Ryne 91 (talk) 07:00, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I feel the anime has portrayed the Jubi incorrectly. I say have the manga image of the Jubi stay at the top, while having the anime image of the Jubi below the manga image, or in the Trivia. --Cidem1324 (talk) 07:23, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :We aren't a democracy here. The decision will likely be made to not even include the anime picture. I'd be surprised if it was included in the article at all. It was one of the worst adaptions that the anime has ever come up with.Ryne 91 (talk) 07:28, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Just voicing my opinion here. Though I agree, I have no idea how the anime creators got the Jubi's image wrong.--Cidem1324 (talk) 07:34, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :::It's just that the beasts' silhouette wasn't much of a...silhouette.--Cerez™☺ 07:55, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Considering that the manga showed a silhouette, and the anime had a stylized silhouette, I see nothing wrong. Regardless, as of now, the image isn't going to get changed.--'''TheUltimate3 ~Keeper of Lore~ 11:21, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::I actually agree with everyone on this issue. The anime was too indecisive and inaccurate. The first image wasn't even a silhouette. It blatantly showed the beast as black and it didn't seem as titanic as depicted in the manga. Also the eye is a big issue. So even though I know it was already decided I guess that's that. 'Banan14kab 15:48, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I would like to throw in my tú sense in as well. While I don't care 99% of the time about whether an anime or a colored manga image is used, the anime takes far too many creative liberties with depicting the Ten-Tails. I'm really only referring to this one. This one is sufficiently shaded, but obviously the eye is wrong. ''~SnapperT '' 17:36, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Man, what have I done, I created a monster from talking about ten tailed monsters stupid schoolbook picture...YamatoTakeru (talk) 19:55, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Does the ten-tails have the rinnengan powers and the sharingan powers or does the eye just see normaly or what? If you're gonna use the anime pic, then wait until the RAW episode comes out, and use that without fearing subtitles. But manga seems to be more accurate in this case. Yatanogarasu 09:02, April 2, 2011 (UTC) How about we just wait for Konan's fight with Madara in the anime, since the Ten-Tails made its reappearance when Madara talked about the Yin and Yang releases. Hopefully that episode in the future will clear out the confusion of the anime and manga versions of it. KazeKitsune (talk) 09:09, April 2, 2011 (UTC) We doesn't know anything for sure about ten tails. Thats why it will probably appear sometime in manga and later in anime like seven ninja swordmen and five kages appeared... I think that the Juubi's eye was correct in the anime, because first it showed the normal 9 tomoe red eye then when the Rikodou sealed him( after being his jinchuuriki) the rinnegan like, its cuz he controlled the bijuu, like when Madara controlled the kyubi his eyes were the sharingan. And every other parts of the anime shows the red one. Makarix-sama 19:00 (GMT) The point is is that none of that happened in the manga. It's not a simple thing as just for effects...it actually means something entirely different to us.--Cerez365™☺ 18:29, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Can someone upload an image of the Juubi with good quality in episode #253? I think the animators have corrected their fault. Shakhmoot (talk) 14:12, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Source what is the source for this paragraph here from the trivia section? "The Ten-Tails have all of the dōjutsu including the byakugan formed together which is the result of the tomoes of the Sharingan, the lines of the Rinnegan and the white colour of the byakugan . The Ten-Tails also have the ability to switch between the three dōjutsu to use them seperately. " Just seems like something fan made is all. :'Twas--Cerez365™☺ 13:58, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ten tails and the yondaime's jutsu i noticed that someone has stated that minato's "teleportation" technique draws reference to the 10 tails and that every use of the jutsu puts in the beast's power into random shinobi. could somebody explain where has this been mentioned? dips :It's called vandalism. Some people are far too bored, and have far too much free time. Omnibender - Talk - 16:21, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Colored eye? Shouldn't the image showing the Jūbi's eye being replaced with a colored picture? It's been a long time since it first appeared in the anime.Patsoumas1995 (talk) 20:18, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :It is coloured and an anime image.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:23, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I know, but shouldn't a colored image be replaced with the black & white eye image? It would look better that way. :Oh that image. As far as I can remember the eye has never been show with that much detail. In any case it wouldn't be replaced since that is a .svg file that was just put there so the eye can be seen properly, it isn't a manga image.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:42, April 8, 2012 (UTC)